Location-based services are computer program-level services that use location data to control features. Location-based services may use information on the geographical position of a user device to provide a service to the user device. For example, location-based services may include services that enable a user to identify a location of a person or an object. As another example, location-based services may include turn-by-turn navigation or location-based advertising. Location-based services may be accessible via a mobile network using a user device (e.g., a smartphone or a tablet).